Talk:Pandora's Box Hanging
would be nice with a full list of mobs which cant be trapped, if anyone got a nice idea how to build one :3 i dun wanna try since im not good at starting codes D= -- Gairo 16:18, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :yea ok, we could build a list like that.. but the problem is that it would become quite long, so would probably be best to keep it to a seperate page? which could be devided with own headlines like "Bosses", "Humanoids", "High HP monsters" and so on, and list the mobs under.. since apperently some monsters are exceptions.. -- Gairo 01:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::That could work too :) I think we should figure how many we're dealing with first, possibly add them to the list and then when that gets to be a large enough amount, move to a Monsters by level kind of list. →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 02:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::well, bears in babel, big snakes in dden, area bosses, vengence bosses, humanoids, undead.. i guess we're talking about atleast 50+ mobs, probably lots more (checked fast, 40 area bosses and 32 vengence.. ). and we cant just write "all bosses" since there apperently is some exceptions to it. -- Gairo 10:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::(writes some more) uhm, we maybe could do a reversed list? "''all bosses except: blabla blabla" or something? -- Gairo 11:32, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, noting the exceptions would likely be shorter. →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 14:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) High hp mobs so, its not 100k+ hp as i heard.. then it would rather mean its somehow dependant on what lvl the mob is.. since both of them was around 30, and then 34k/42k was enuf to be too much.. then a guess could be if hp is higher than their own lvl x 1000? just a guess =O -- Gairo 11:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) pandora box hanging list monster can be caught we should list monster name that can be caught by pandora box hanging...this make easy to player to do their next actions... :if u look at the top of this talk page u can see i already suggested that, but we came to the conclusion that it would become way too long, since actually most mobs can be caught.. so we list the untrapable mobs instead. that way, u can look for the mob u want to trap, and then check if u can trap it with this list. -- Gairo 14:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) "Special" monsters I find myself unable to trap special/family monsters (Kuku Guard, Glob Boss, etc.). I'm not sure what to call that category of monster though. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 04:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, I'd say it can just be called Special Monsters, since thats what they are o.o or is there any other name we could use for them? -- Gairo 06:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Special seems to be the only thing that fits, but I wish I could think of something a little more specific :( →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 08:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::my friends came up with the suggestions 'Extraordinary', 'Group' and 'Unit(ed)'. and i'd still say 'Special Monsters' is the best then - Gairo 15:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Trapping section Any objection to moving that part of the page over to Monster Capture, make that be the main page, and just link the two articles (and Devil Seal Cards system) to one another? →[[User:SSF|SSF'']] (talk) 14:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) sounds like a good plan to me -- Gairo 19:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC)